The Lore of Love
by CaptainessAli
Summary: Nothing, not even love, is easy in Lore. Please read and review! :D (HIATUS - EDIT IN PROCESS)
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Standard Day

**Hi everyone! I'm ILoveBooks123, or 1DJatD as my name is for now, and welcome to my first fanfic ever! Strangely, even though my username is ILoveBooks, my first fanfic is actually about a game, DragonFable, and one I don't play very often. ^_^ The plot is good, though, and I like the characters, especially Artix von Krieger! *fangirl squeal* But I've always had ideas for this story someplace in my mind after I played (my character actually _was _Mariel), so I was really excited when I realized fanfiction existed! (Yes, I'm deprived. :P) I****'m so happy I could write this out AT LAST, and I hope you all enjoy it! :DDD**

**Oh yes, I almost forgot -**

**DISCLAIMER: All of these characters are from the game DragonFable and, thus, are products of Artix Entertainment. I do not own them (except Mariel is mine 'cause I created her for my account! :D)**

Chapter One: A Not-So-Standard Day

"You are way off target, Mariel! What is wrong with you today?" Nythera's sharp voice penetrated the depths of my muddled brain. I had been training with Warlic, the Blue Mage, as an apprentice, but today he was out replenishing the stockroom with supplies (for his many mysterious potions and suchlike) and I was stuck with Nythera. The Purple Mage was true to her name - short, curly, dark purple hair cascaded around her pale face and set off her flashing, indigo-colored eyes. Even her tight-fitting clothes were a deep violet, and she stood three inches taller than me on her stiletto-heeled boots. Short dragon's wings flapped loosely behind her, a relic of the time she had tried to destroy Warlic, but had failed and atoned for her wrongs before it was too late.

She was already a mage, being a little over the minimum age of twenty and having completed her training three months earlier than me. Which meant that since I was still nineteen, she could act as my substitute instructor when Warlic was away. This situation often produced interesting results, as we had always kept a cold distance from each other prior to the arrangements. But I soon found that behind all her aloofness and (sometimes feigned) apathy, Nythera could be kind as well, and we eventually became good friends.

I looked up, brushing a stray brown curl out of my face. "I'm sorry. I guess I need more sleep." I steadied myself, brought the target into my vision, and began to summon the magic again, bringing it to my hands so I could shoot towards the round wooden plate ten feet away.

"No!" Nythera commanded as she pushed me roughly down onto a nearby wooden bench. "Sit down! You are obviously in no state to continue training! Why do you always overwork yourself, Mariel?"

"I don't want to spend several centuries like Warlic to become a fully trained mage," I muttered. "I certainly won't even live half that long."

"You have to know your limits, you foolish girl," Nythera chided. "And who says you can't become a mage when you turn twenty like me? Now rest! You need it!"

Soon I found myself walking away from the blue-painted wooden house (rather than the woefully inadequate lean-to from a year ago) that now served as Nythera and Warlic's base of operations. Nythera had decided to end my lessons for the day (I still had pitiful aim, plus she insisted that I get some rest), even though it was still early in the afternoon. But though my mind felt a little numb from the less-than-four hours of sleep I had managed last night, I didn't feel all that tired. I was used to little sleep, ever since I had taken up a job at the Falconreach Inn - literally, to survive. I had no parents or relatives that I knew of, and I didn't want to accept charity, as my pride would not permit it, so a job was in order. Today was Saturday, in the weekend, the only time I could spare to get the mage lessons I yearned for. I didn't complain, because these lessons were hard to come by, and I was lucky that Warlic had even decided to accept me as his second apprentice (after a thorough screening done by Nythera).

I decided not to head home immediately, and veered off the cobblestoned street that led to Falconreach's marketplace, walking instead in the direction of the Keep. It was my first home, aside from the small cottage in Falconreach that I had managed to purchase about two years ago with my saved-up earnings from the inn. I had been found near the Keep when I was several months old, abandoned in the surrounding forest (so said Sir Jing, who had found me) and taken back to the Keep, where I grew up.

The Keep was an old stone fortress, on the very border of Lore, overlooking a vast sea that stretched as far as the eye could see. According to the books of Lore, there was nothing beyond that mass of roiling waves, and those who had been foolhardy enough to traverse it had never returned to tell the tale. Still I loved watching it every day with Rolith, who was now the captain of the Keep, and my very best friend.

It had been a dream come true, learning swordsmanship and getting my first training in magic along with the rest of the knights-in-training there. Borrowing books from Maya to read was equally entertaining, and I used to spend long nights poring over the ancient histories of Lore, attempting to learn more about my ancestors, whoever they might be. When I was sixteen, however, since I had decided to become a mage and not a warrior, I had to leave the Keep and find Warlic, and doing so landed me where I was now. There was also the fact that many of the young Keep knights paid a little too much attention to me (it really was a male-dominated place - Maya must have been so lonely).

Now, though, I was back to the fortress that I had once called home. Of course, I had visited several times, to the great joy of Rolith and many of the knights, but recently I had been especially busy with my training and work at the inn (Falconreach had become an especially popular city these days). This was a good time to visit.

I walked through the dark, silent forest that led to the Keep fairly quickly, but after a while, I got the feeling that I was being followed. I kept as alert as I could and, thankfully, made it to the Keep without any incident (perhaps it was my dark green dress that blended in with the trees, but I wasn't too sure). The gate to the Keep was open, as usual, and there stood Rolith, leaning on the handle of his great battle hammer (which I had once tried to lift many years ago, and had nearly been smashed as a result). He looked quite the captain now that he was twenty-two; he was giving some sort of order to a knight, looking bored with it all. When he saw me, though, his face suddenly lit up as brightly as his sun-bleached blond hair, and he gave a great whoop that could probably be heard all the way across the Keep.

"Mariel!" he shouted joyfully, running towards me, and I was suddenly almost crushed in a bone-breaking hug (added to the fact that he had his armor on). He laughed as he released me to look at me. Over the years Rolith had accumulated a great height as well as strength, while I never seemed to grow any taller. So now I almost had to crane my head to look up at him (perhaps I am exaggerating - I am not _that_ short, I think).

"How have you been?" he asked. "Is city life good?"

"Great," I said. It was beginning to take much effort to keep standing. My body felt numb all over from all the walking, but I was glad that no traces of fatigue showed on my face. "My mage training lessons are going along pretty well ..." Suddenly, my legs buckled beneath me and I braced myself for my extremely uncomfortable landing in the hard, pebbly dirt. But it never came. I felt a hard plate of metal digging into my back. Rolith had caught me, and was now glancing at me worriedly.

"I thought you said you were fine, Mariel!" he said reproachfully. "You should not have been traveling in this state!"

"But I _am _perfectly fine!" I protested, using his arm for support as I stood up tentatively on shaky legs. "Just a little tired, that's all." I attempted to take a step, but the world spun before my eyes, and I found myself teetering dangerously. "Whoa..."

"Mariel!" Rolith cried, and I found myself being crushed to his armored chest, my face inches from his. "Are you all right?"

I tried to reply, but speech was clearly beyond my limited range of abilities at the moment, and the world lapsed into blackness.

**How was this for a first chapter? Please Rate and Review, I'd love to hear your opinions! And on to Chapter Two (which was published less than a minute after this one! :P) Enjoy the journey!**


	2. Chapter 2: Keep

**Ehehe... Hi again! :DDD You may all have noticed that the first chapter was pretty long, but I had to introduce the main characters, so yeah. Well, this one's a little shorter, but whether that's good or not has yet to be decided! :P Anyway, I was so addicted to this story that I finished these three chapters, all in ONE DAY! (But I don't think I'll be able to do that again anytime soon.) Keep on reading; I hope you enjoy the story. Ratings and Reviews are highly appreciated! (I need them to brag, you know! :P) Oh and P.S. I changed the innkeeper to Serenity, for reasons which will become obvious, I think, for Chapter 4 (kekeke)**

Chapter Two: Keep

Light was beating down on my closed eyelids, and a blur of voices sounded from somewhere high above me. After a while, I began to make out the words.

"Mariel, Mariel, please wake up!" pleaded an extremely agitated voice, almost crazed with worry.

"She'll be all right, Rolith, I've already given her the necessary health potions." This second person was calmer, and sounded older by his voice.

"But it's been _three days! _Mariel, stop scaring me! You have to get up!" I felt a rough hand gently stroking my cheek. I didn't want to get up, though. I was so tired, and I just wanted to get a little more rest...

"No, Mariel, no! Please, Mariel, just open your eyes!" the first voice begged.

There was nothing for it, so I complied. Light flooded down into my eyes, and I made out the faces of the infirmary keeper/knight Sir Junn, who was standing over me, and Rolith, sitting in a chair next to my bed. I was lying on one of the beds in the infirmary, with a very soft pillow under my head and the sheets pulled up almost to my chin.

"Mariel!" Rolith looked about ready to cry with relief. "You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I said. Most of my previous fatigue was gone, but I was feeling rather lightheaded, and said so.

"Ah," said Sir Junn, "that is merely an aftereffect of the health potions. If you'd like, Mariel, I'll go ask Sir Loin to make you some food."

"That would be most welcome; thank you, Sir Junn," I replied graciously, and the older knight went out of the room. Before he left, though, I saw him give Rolith a sage wink, which I did not understand in the least. Rolith blushed a bright red and said nothing. Then he turned and found me watching him rather curiously. I attempted to sit up, and he supported me with his arm, propping up my pillow for me to lean back on.

"My goodness, Mariel, you scared me half to death ..." Suddenly he hugged me to him, his arms around me tightly, but his armor no longer felt so uncomfortable against me. He was gentler this time, I suppose. When Rolith released me, our eyes met, and I saw that along with the ever-present smile in his sapphire-blue eyes was worry and something else, more soft, more fond, that I couldn't figure out. His fingers lightly brushed my face, and he tucked a stray brown curl behind my ear. But something must have occurred to him, and he removed his hand from my cheek and abruptly stood up, his face a tad pink.

"Wait, where are you going, Rolith?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I could get up yet, so if he left, I would be alone again.

"I will get you something to eat, since Sir Junn seems to be taking his time," said Rolith, still looking a bit odd. "After all, it _has _been three days." This last statement suddenly rang alarm bells in my head, and I slapped my forehead.

"Oh no! It must be Tuesday now, and I've missed two days of work! Now I might lose my job!" I wailed, distraught, and buried my face in my hands. Rolith, who had sat back down next to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up at him.

"It'll be all right," he said quietly. "We've already sent a messenger to the inn to inform Serenity, and she doesn't mind; you'll be perfectly fine." He looked at me sympathetically, again with that other strange expression, and I wondered just how much he had found out about my difficult life in Falconreach for the past few years.

When he spoke again his voice was even softer than before, and he sounded almost coaxing. "You know, Mariel, you don't have to work so hard. We'd all love to have you come back to the Keep, and it would be easier for you here."

The life I had made for myself was the life I intended to keep, but I didn't want to hurt Rolith's feelings by refusing, either. I paused for a moment before answering. "Thank you so much for the offer, Rolith, but I really am fine as I am right now."

"All right, if you really don't want to..." Rolith looked rather unhappy, so I patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I repeated. "I can always come visit."

"Yes, but I ..."

"Rolith?" I asked. He was looking rather faraway at the moment, but immediately came back to reality when I spoke.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly, turning to me. There was a moment of silence. "Mariel, your decision is entirely your own, and even though we - at the Keep - all want you to stay, it's out of our hands." He looked at me fondly. "You haven't changed a bit, Mariel," he said. "You're still that same independent, strong-willed girl I grew up with many years ago, and that is just fine."

I smiled up at him. "And you are still that same awesome friend that I will always remember, no matter what happens, and that is even better!"

**That's it for Chapter Two! Make sure to read Chapter Three (which was published about forty seconds after this) ^_^ Please rate and review! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3: Scrape and Escape

**Hello all! So we meet again... in Chapter Three! (Sadly, the title doesn't fit, so I just put the whole thing here and shortened it when I published.) Anyway, as you can tell from the chapter title... no, don't want to spoil it. :D Please read, Rate and Review, and thank you all for your time! :DDDD Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Scrape and Escape (or, Acquaintance)

It was late evening, almost twilight, as I prepared to leave the Keep, with many fervent farewells from Rolith, the knights, and Maya. Rolith had repeatedly asked me whether I needed an escort to Falconreach, or whether I should spend the night at the Keep, but I insisted that I was fine on my own (I was all right with defensive spells). So he left it at that, though he was rather worried about my decision. At any rate, I set out through the woods alone that night, staff in hand and, in my belt, a small glowing dagger (courtesy of Sir Jing, who loved forging such things) which could provide some light for me. If it got darker I could just use the orb at the tip of my staff as a light source.

I had never been in the woods at night before, and though I admired the trees and shrubs in the morning, because there were so many colors to see, I thought it was equally enchanting at night. In the darkness the shapes, not the colors, of the forest were dominant, and the golden light from Sir Jing's dagger made everything look as if it was gold-plated. It was extraordinarily beautiful, and when I added my staff's light, it was doubly so.

Some snarly branches, reminding me of skeletons' fingers, snagged my dress, but I brushed them off and continued walking. As I strode on, farther away from the Keep and deeper into the forest (closer to Falconreach, too, I hoped), I again got the nagging, unpleasant feeling that I was being followed. I looked around carefully, but seeing nothing, I resumed my brisk pace through the forest. It must have only been seven or eight o'clock, but it sure was dark, and I wanted to get back home early so I could catch a few extra hours of sleep.

Then the unthinkable happened. I was just _so _fortunate these days.

I stepped beneath a particularly tall and wide tree, and suddenly I felt the ground move beneath me, causing me to drop my staff. Before I knew it a net had risen up around me, and was taking me up to one very terrifyingly high tree branch. What was this madness? Then I thought. Someone - a hunter, maybe one of the knights from the Keep - must have left his net out here, and I had been stupid enough to get caught in it. _Brilliant, just brilliant, Mariel. You'll make a great hero when you grow up._

But how was I to get out? It was at least a twenty-foot drop to the ground if I cut the net with my dagger - and I did not want to try that. Or I could cut a hole out of the net for me to climb through, then try to reach the tree branch above me ... I looked down at the ground and gulped. Equally dangerous. There would be no margin for error.

Before I could decide, however, I suddenly found myself accelerating toward the ground, landing none too lightly. The net still remained around me, but I had _reached the ground!_ Which only meant ... the hunter had probably returned in time and saved me from an early death or a miserable night in the woods.

Sure enough, I heard footsteps coming my way, with a lot of clanking of metal. _That sounds like armor, so he must be a knight, _I thought to myself, scrabbling for my dagger so I could cut the net. But it must have fallen too, because it was no longer looped in the belt of my dress. The footsteps stopped in front of me, and I looked up, a "Thank you" ready on my lips.

But what I saw made me freeze, and the words did not make it out of my mouth.

My luck again. The man standing in front of me was anything but a hunter. He looked several years older than me, with unruly dark brown hair and brown eyes, which made his slightly tanned, angled, high-cheekboned face look paler. He wore a shining silver coat of armor, rimmed with gold, and he was about the same height as Rolith, but of a slightly slimmer (yet probably equally strong) build. Obviously he was a knight. In other words, to me, he was very good-looking. But that was the furthest thought from my mind at the moment...

...Because he was pointing his unsheathed sword right at me.

I quickly held my hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Wait, wait! Not so fast! I come in peace! See, I'm unarmed -"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence. The guy did a double take, almost falling over in astonishment. He looked at me again, and finally registered my presence. Then he spoke, incredulously. His voice was somewhat softer than Rolith's, but equally deep.

"A _girl?"_

"What did you think I was, a great overgrown green rabbit?" I grumbled as he cut the net and freed me. At that he burst out laughing, but stopped for long enough to extend his hand to me and help me up.

"Artix von Krieger, Paladin Knight, at your service," he said in an easy way. "May I have the honor of knowing your name, fair maiden?"

"Mariel," I replied. "And for your information, I am not some defenseless damsel, if that is what you are referring to! I am a Mage ... in training! Now where is that dagger, that deserted me right when I needed it?"

"Are you absolutely sure you are a Mage?" asked the Paladin, only barely stifling his laugh when I glared at him. "I thought all Mages had staffs!"

"And I _do _have one..." I groused. "Except... where is it, too, for that matter? Oh... there!" I had been sitting on them the entire time. At that Artix lost it, and guffawed loudly.

"Thanks very much," I said, rolling my eyes and turning to walk away.

"Wait, Mariel, I'll go with you!" I heard the clank of armor as the Paladin caught up to me.

"No, I'm perfectly all right. I'm a Mage, remember?" I tapped my temple in an obvious gesture.

"Then how did you get caught up in that net?" he wanted to know.

"Why was it even there?" I countered. "Did you set it, Artix?"

"No," he said, smiling innocently. "I was just coming through, to visit the Keep, but I got lost and I found you instead..."

The idea of getting lost in this small forest was pretty absurd to someone like me, because I had spent most of my childhood traversing these woods, but I supposed Artix wasn't from around these parts. "Wait, Artix, do you come from a different part of Lore?"

"Yes," he said, as if it was obvious. "I live in Amityvale, which is pretty far from here. And you, Mariel? You seem to know these parts pretty well."

"Yes," I said. "I used to live in the Keep, with Rolith and the rest. I was just passing by to visit."

"Oh, Rolith!" Artix looked pleased with himself, as though he had just dredged up a forgotten memory of long ago. Then he laughed. The guy just never could stop laughing (and smiling), I guess. "I was doing the exact same thing."

"Then why don't you go on to the Keep?" I asked. "There is no point coming this far, then turning back when you're nearly there."

"Ah," he said sagely, "but a Paladin's first duty is to protect others. And that is why I am not going on to the Keep." I immediately opened my mouth to argue that I did not need any protection whatsoever, that I was a capable Mage (in training), but Artix smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling with something I could not put my finger on. But it made me turn away to hide the flush of pink that was creeping up my cheeks.

As we walked on, some mischievous, irrational part of my brain told me I did not argue because I _wanted _Artix to be there with me. But I hurriedly crushed the thought.

**So yes, as I stated too in the summary, the match is Mariel and Artix (Luv both of them so much!) Anyway, it is going to get more complicated (Love Triangles!) It is my first experience writing about one, but I have a couple of ideas I will try! So see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Hi again everyone, and welcome to the 4th Chapter of my tale! Notice this is a little long, but I just couldn't bear to split it up into two parts, because it wouldn't be the same. Still, I think this fourth chapter is the best of my chapters so far. Please read and review - tell me what you think! I appreciate your opinions!**

Chapter Four: Change

"Serenity!" I called, stepping through the open doorway into the small but well-kept inn. Little white tables covered with red tablecloths dotted the room, and were framed by neatly varnished wooden chairs. The floor was yellow linoleum, and the walls were a faded green that made the entire inn seem airy. On the far end of the room was the rooms themselves, each marked in gold paint with a separate number. In front was the innkeeper's desk, where she placed all the orders for food and rooms.

There Serenity sat, reading with great zeal something written on a scroll of parchment. Every so often she would brush away a stray strand of long blond hair that kept falling into her gray eyes. Serenity was twenty-seven, and was regarded by many as one of the most beautiful women in Falconreach. As the head of the inn, she treated me fairly well, but I often wondered, not being a beauty myself, whether she was proud of her looks and her age. If I were her, I might have done the same thing.

When I stepped through the doorway, in that instant blocking the light from outside, Serenity looked up, saw me, and smiled briefly.

"Ah, Mariel, you're back," she said.

"I'm very sorry for missing the last two days of work, Serenity," I said sincerely.

"Oh, that's perfectly all right. Just don't let it happen again, if possible, because we need all the help we can get here," said Serenity.

"Yes, Serenity."

"All right then," she said, and that was all. Everyone was expected to know their own duties without being told, and mine were simply to scrub the tables and mop the floors. Thankfully, it was not, like some of the other barmaids, to go up to the rooms and clean; heaven knew what characters I might find up there.

My legs still ached somewhat from my walks to and from the Keep, but I stood and gathered a mop, water bucket, and washcloth, careful not to splash my blue mage's robe (I had nothing better to wear). If nothing else, I needed the money to pay rent for my small cottage. But there were other things I needed the money for as well.

It was conveniently the last day of the month, so Serenity had given me my exact pay that morning. When I went out for a short break (she trusted me to return and resume my work afterwards) I took a deep breath of the fresh air, which carried the scent of grass and sweet flowers.

Once I was past I allowed my feet to drag along the cobblestones. Heavens, but I was still tired for some reason. I had gotten to sleep last night, fairly early, but still... maybe I wasn't used to sleeping early. I wandered into a small clearing, in the center of which had been erected a massive blue marble statue of Warlic (for the many services he had done Falconreach). Sighing, I sat down in the grass, leaning against the statue's pedestal and stretching my aching legs. I took a crust of bread I had saved from breakfast and waited ...

Then small plump birds began to alight on the bushes and grasses around me. I suppose they came every day - it was always exactly at noon during my breaks, and no other time. I tore off small chunks of bread and scattered them every which way, watching with a sort of contentment as the birds fluttered around me, chirping and tweeting contentedly, and converging around the bread, but never fighting. They were so peaceful, and just watching them brought me an inner peace, I suppose.

Despite the friends I had in Falconreach, I was often alone, because everyone had their own business to attend to and I rarely ran into them except, perhaps, on the weekends. The days could be long and lonely, and sometimes I wished I had someone to share them with, but that was just ridiculous, wishful thinking - after all, I was not some damsel waiting for her handsome prince to come find her. However, it _would _be so easy, and happy... But life was never easy, and happiness was hard to come by. The little I had came from the kindness of my friends, and things I did for others - like helping Serenity at the inn, and feeding these birds every day at noon.

I sighed in a mix of content and discontent (how was that possible? But it _was _what I felt at the time)...

I finished throwing the last few bread crumbs to the happily feeding birds, glad I could bring some happiness to others, even if they weren't human. A blue bird, smaller than the rest, and keeping to itself, poked forlornly at a crumb in a lonely corner of the bushes. Its blue-feathered wings were folded up tightly and hunched up at its sides, and I guessed it had not yet learned to fly. At any rate, the other birds avoided it. Quietly, I approached the small blue bird, and seeing me, it backed up against the bushes, its huge black eyes staring up at me.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered to the small bird, almost surprised that I was talking to it. "I won't hurt you." I reached into my pocket to check for any remaining bits of bread, but the sudden movement must have scared the blue bird, for it raced off, as fast as its legs would allow, to the opposite side of the bushes.

I straightened up, sighing to myself - and then stopped suddenly, for a sixth sense had alerted me... to another's presence. Someone had been, and probably still was, watching me from nearby. At first I wanted to say something, but I realized that, in so doing, I might scare that person away and never find out who it might be, so I kept silent.

My break was almost over, so I began walking back, pretending to look back at the birds before I left but actually scanning the bushes around me. There was neither sound nor movement. Warily, I strolled a little faster down the cobblestone street to the inn.

I passed a stand, laden with flowers for sale, a little ways past Cysero's shop, and couldn't help but stop for a look. The blue roses caught my eye, but I barely had enough money to pay rent for this month, so I didn't buy any flowers, but gave them a last wistful look before I walked away. I realized the feeling of being watched had faded away while I was looking at the flowers, which was good. I reached the inn and stepped inside, ready to resume work... and stopped short.

For there in the inn, lounging against the counter and talking to Serenity, was none other than Artix von Krieger, the Paladin Knight. Whatever he had been saying prior to my entrance, he suddenly stopped and straightened up when he saw me, and flashed me such a charming grin that my footsteps (and my heartbeat) faltered for an instant.

"How nice to see you again, Mariel!" he exclaimed, as though we were old friends instead of two almost-strangers who had just run into each other the previous night.

"Hello, Artix," I said warily, as Serenity looked on with interest. "What brings you here today?"

"Oh, just wanted a bite to eat," Artix said, so offhandedly that I half-wondered if that was his real reason for coming to the inn. Then he turned to Serenity and ordered two plates of chickencow.

"_Two _plates? Surely you aren't going to eat all that by yourself?" I asked incredulously as Serenity went over to prepare the food.

"Of course not... hmm, maybe I could, but not today... you see, it's for two!" There was no one coming to the inn, and it could not be Serenity (who fancied Rolith)... A horrible suspicion dawned on me, as I realized _just _who that second person might be. Artix saw my horrified expression and laughed heartily.

"No no no!" I protested. "You can't possibly mean... _me?"_

"Precisely," said the Paladin, watching me as I slowly turned a brilliant shade of beet red. I couldn't, just _couldn't _accept his invitation... there were a million reasons for refusing. For one thing, he hadn't even _asked. _(But there were also several very appealing reasons for accepting - such as, the fact that he had saved me last night, and that he was so good-looking, especially when he was smiling at me like that ... STOP it, Mariel, right now!)

I managed to compose myself, and cleared my throat. "No can do." I saw his sudden wounded expression, and hurriedly tried to explain. "No, I mean, not that I am _absolutely _refusing... just that I have a lot of work to catch up on today..." - I waved my hand around the inn, at nothing in particular - "... so, maybe some other time?"

"Why not?" Artix grinned happily, and went to cancel the order. Right then, Serenity got up to leave.

"Wait! Serenity! You're leaving the inn? But there will surely be more guests -"

"-Which is why I have enlisted Sir Artix here to help watch over the inn while I run out for some important business," Serenity cut in smoothly. I swear she was trying not to laugh at my horrified expression. With a mischievous wink at the two of us, she breezed out the front door, leaving a disbelievingly gaping Mariel and a positively beaming Artix still standing in the inn. So she was in on this too...

"Grr," I growled, and went to fetch a bucket, mop, and sponge. I wished a huge horde of visitors would just waltz in at the moment so it wouldn't just be Artix and I standing there in uncomfortable silence. Conveniently, many of the tables and floors were littered with trash and debris from the midmorning wave of diners. I never thought I'd regard trash so fondly - it gave me an excuse to avoid looking at the extremely handsome Paladin smiling down at me less than a foot away.

I attacked the first red-draped table with utter annoyance at the cheering turn of events. But before the sponge even hit the table, I felt a gloved hand latch onto my arm.

"You must be tired, Mariel," said Artix, looking at me with something like concern. "Why don't you sit down and let me help?" In truth, my arms and legs were aching from the morning's work, but the last thing I needed was not being able to do my job along with someone's pity.

"I'm perfectly fine," I snapped, perhaps more sharply than I would have liked, and jerked my arm free so I could begin cleaning the table again.

Then Artix grabbed my hand, and my cold heart all but stopped.

"Mariel," he said quietly.

I looked up, and whatever sharp words I might have said died on my lips. The expression in his dark brown eyes was soft as he gazed at me. Suddenly, I realized how close he was to me, and he must have known that too. But, if anything, he seemed to be leaning even closer to me. I felt butterflies thrashing around in my stomach, and that horrible irrational part of my mind whispered another of its untruths that caused my face to burn up like an ember. I just stood there, frozen.

"Artix..." I managed to croak. He did not say anything. He was so very very close, and I realized that in another moment, our lips would touch. The sensible part of my brain, that conscience that had been asleep for so long, suddenly reminded me that though Artix was a nice, charming, good-looking Paladin Knight and all, he was still almost a stranger.

Almost before I knew it, I found myself (with a great effort) wrenching my hand from Artix's grasp and weakly pushing him away, avoiding his eyes. Taking a shaky breath, I turned away so that my back was to him, mostly to hide my flaming cheeks.

O happy Sponge! I snatched it up and immediately began scrubbing viciously at any invisible stains the clean table in front of me might have had, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

At first, there was no sound behind me from Artix, and an extremely awkward silence hung in the air between us. At length, he spoke.

"I am very sorry, Mariel. I should not have done that."

"It's all right," I said. I wasn't even at all sure what to feel.

"And I should not have followed you to the inn. That was very sneaky of me."

"It was _you?" _I asked incredulously, turning to face him. He was hanging his head and looking apologetically at the floor. The Paladin looked so much like an oversized penitent schoolboy that I nearly laughed out loud, but smothered it as best as I could with a cough. But a snort got out, and Artix looked at me indignantly.

"What are you laughing at?" He proceeded to examine his armor and his hair to make sure nothing was amiss. This only made me laugh harder, and I had to grab on to the edge of the table with one hand to keep my balance while I held my stomach with the other.

"You should have seen how you looked!" I gasped between breathless giggles as I described his former appearance. I stopped laughing long enough to imitate it to Artix, and even he managed a chuckle.

"I suppose I still have a lot to learn," he said, but the seriousness was gone (thank goodness) and the old easygoing manner was back, and when he asked again if I needed any help I did not refuse.

After we finished cleaning up the inn, it was nearing evening, the busiest time of the day, and there was nothing much to do except stand around, talk, and wait for the guests. All of a sudden, Artix said he had to leave. But before he did I stopped him.

"Artix..." He turned to look at me, that merry twinkle in his eyes as I apologized. "I'm sorry for distracting you in any way from your Paladin duties."

Artix only smiled. "It just so happens to be my day off... and I like to spend my days off exactly as I want." He squeezed my hand briefly. My cheeks were turning a pleasant pink, I knew, but I didn't mind.

Later that night, I walked home, my step and my heart lighter than it had been in days, months, maybe even years. The cobblestone path no longer seemed so demanding on my feet, and I reached my cottage in a matter of minutes. It was dark, but not dark enough for me to miss the bright blue rose, partially wrapped with a bit of paper, that lay on my doorstep.

A vK

"Thank you," I whispered into the darkness as I held the rose to me tightly, a small sliver of light and happiness stealing into my previously closed heart. Somewhere nearby, I heard a bird's voice raised in song, and I recognized it as the blue one.

**Did you guys like it? Please rate and review! And I will see you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Action Begins

**Chapter Five: The Real Action Begins**

"Nice working with you, Zhoom," I said, shaking the Ranger's hand as we hauled in another escaped (but now caught) criminal who was to await Sec Duat's wrath. The Ranger was a half Sand Elf, whom I had first encountered and befriended in the Falconreach Inn many years ago. (It's a long story.)

After pocketing my share of gold, I decided to return to Falconreach. It was really rather hot in the Sandsea.

"Ha," scoffed Zhoom (in his usual dry, aloof manner) when I told him. "That's why we Sand Elves are so awesome, don't you think?" I gave him a playful smack to back of the head, and he groaned despairingly. "Do you always have to mess up my hair? Now how can I meet that pretty dancer of Sec Duat's tonight – Whoops." He shut his mouth hastily and turned red. "I said nothing whatsoever!"

I laughed. "Of course, and I won't breathe so much as a word to anyone. Now goodbye!"

"Leaving already, Mariel? Why not help me with another bounty – er, mission?"

"Sorry, no, but I really have to get back to the inn. Say, you could bring your lady friend there! No risk of being caught by Sec Duat, eh?"

"_Not… here!"_

"Whoops." It was my turn to look embarrassed.

It was a long walk back to Falconreach, and I was half-regretting not borrowing one of Zhoom's proffered camels. Oh, well. It would really be quite a sight anyway, riding down the streets like that. And besides, it might give everyone else the wrong idea - Zhoom and I were just friends.

Thoughts I don't remember now were swirling through my brain as I began the trek back to Falconreach. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, other than the fact that I was on the right path. I just walked on, daydreaming to myself.

"HELP! HELP!" The shrieks shook me out of my reverie, and I quickly snapped to action. The sounds of distress were emanating from a patch of forest to my right; a sign near me pointed in that direction:

DOOMWOOD FOREST

The name did not have a positive connotation. This was just one stroke of luck after another. But there was no time to lose – there were people to defend and possibly monsters to defeat. Pulling my staff from where it was strapped to my back, I ran as quickly as I could towards the forest, the air around me seeming to grow darker and darker as I raced between the trees.

In a matter of minutes, I came to a clearing. What I saw there made me (I am ashamed to say) freeze on the spot.

I spotted a small hut in the center of the clearing, but it was barely visible over the heads of thousands of what could only be described as zombies. The stench of rotting flesh filled my nose, and I tried not to vomit.

"Help! HELP!" This time, I realized it was a small boy's voice, so shrill it could have been mistaken for a girl's.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought as my legs began moving of their own accord, taking me towards the monsters and the hut. Since I was still training, I had no experience with monsters (to my disadvantage), but someone in need was someone in need. There was no time to lose.

I would save the boy, or die fighting. That much was clear.

Otherwise, what use would training as a mage be for anyway?

Luckily, I didn't have to worry much about aim, something I was terrible at. The size of the zombie crowd converging around the hut didn't give me much to aim at.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, and some of the monsters turned to me.

"Take that!" I shouted, sending random spells zinging their way. Personally, I loved the plant spells, but they didn't seem to be of much use here. Because of the darkness, though, light blinded the monsters. So I stuck with that.

I began to wonder if I should have run headlong into the crowd rather than shoot from a distance, but the zombie things were already all around me. I would go down fighting, then. Only if the stink didn't kill me first, though. I fought through the mounds of monsters that were building up around my feet, trying to catch a breath of fresh air.

Finally, I came in sight of the hut.

A little boy of maybe seven or eight stood outside, at the doorway. Surprisingly, he wasn't hiding inside, but fighting, with a long sharpened black branch from a nearby tree. I heard small frightened voices inside, and I realized he must have been defending his siblings. But he looked like he was tiring, and fast. Shoving my way through the ranks of monsters, I shoved the boy inside.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "It's too dangerous! I'll hold them off, and you take your siblings and RUN!"

"No!" he shouted. "I'll help!" So stubborn. _Like I used to be, when I was younger._

"GO!"

The little boy looked up at me, his eyes filling with tears ... and with something else. Amazement.

He had green eyes. Emerald-green eyes. Like...

Like mine.

But there was no time for reflection. I pushed the little boy inside and shut the door, shielding it with my own body. Then I turned to the monsters.

"How dare you endanger innocent people," I growled, even though all I got was some nasty grunts in return. "You will all pay for this."

I began shooting light spells every which way, with renewed vigor as I heard the agonized cries of monsters falling to them. But there was only so much energy I had left. At length, I began to tire, and the monsters, sensing this, pressed ever closer around me, so that I had to use more defensive spells than before.

Just my luck, that I hadn't brought any mana or health potions with me.

Then I would really go down fighting.

"But not before you pay!" I shouted to the zombie things.

"Yes, they will. They're undead. They usually do, you know." An _extremely familiar _male voice sounded next to me.

I looked up and screamed. "ARTIX!"

"Yes?" he said, grinning mischievously. "I never knew I had _that _sort of effect on beautiful young ladies."

"If you could just stop scaring me to death every time I see you..." I gritted out. "And... if you could just stop talking for long enough to _help_ me.."

"Oh yes," he said. "That calls for ... my Holy Strike!" He rushed among the undead (what polite names people had for monsters here!) and made short work of them. In less than five minutes I was left standing in a battlefield completely devoid of nasty undead. I could breathe again. I sank to the floor, utterly exhausted.

Artix, meanwhile, didn't even look strained in the least, even as he cleared the field of undead. How had he done that?

"They're all gone!" The small boy's voice rang out behind me. "You can all come out now." He and the other little kids came out, and stared, amazed, at the battlefield littered with corpses of undead (what a paradox!).

I looked at all the children and noticed they were completely different from each other. I'd thought they were the green-eyed boy's siblings, but they were not. There was one little girl with sandy hair and blue eyes, another with black hair and gray eyes, and so on. There were seven of them in total. But I noticed the green-eyed boy most.

He looked so familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Me?" he asked. "I call myself Aden. And thank you for saving me. We all owe you our lives."

"And I am Mariel." I paused, just looking at him as he looked at me, with a sort of growing realization. At last he spoke.

"... Sister?"

Then I remembered. Something long gone, so many years ago, that it had been all but forgotten. But now I remembered. With a clarity - and a horror - that threatened to overwhelm me completely.


End file.
